


Leggo I'm Preggo

by DarkenedHeart



Series: John-John's Milestones [1]
Category: Flashpoint (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A Good Bad Guy, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Double AU, Hawaii Five-0/Flashpoint Crossover, Hostage Situation, John Braddock-McGarrett, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, OOC, SuperCouple, Team is family, The writer is NOT a doctor, baby delivery, short?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Children can make or break a relationship. For Steve and Sam, the very thought of a child of their own makes them flourish.Of course, it'd be nice if Sam didn't go into labor during a hostage situation inside a store... Just saying.---Cracky Title, I know. (It was the first thing to pop into my head.)Alternate Universe where men can get pregnant and give birth. (But not Alpha/Beta/Omega Verse.)--- - --- -- --- - ---





	

Steve and Sam have been married for almost a year. It's "spring" in Hawaii and the couple is spending a relatively cool afternoon at a second-hand shop in town, looking through the racks in the baby clothes department. 

"I found it!" Sam says excitedly, lifting up a onesie with a printed sailor suit on it to show his husband. "We have to put Little John in this, Steve! It'll make Danny's eyes roll so hard they'll pop out of his head!"

Steve chuckles as he looks over to the blonde. Sam was 38 weeks and four days pregnant with their first child and barely showing. Steve often wondered how it was possible for the tiny human he saw on the ultrasound to be able to hide inside Sam's body, but the doctors assured them that not every person had the typical swollen stomach, especially during the first pregnancy. 

"If you like it, I like it," Steve shrugs. "The baby's going to puke all over it anyway. What does it matter what kind of decoration it has?"

"Because before our bundle of barf releases his gates, there will be photo ops," Sam jokes, adding the onesie to his arm basket.

"That looks like it's getting full," Steve says, reaching for the basket. "Here, let me take it."

Sam switches the basket into the opposite hand and holds it away from his husband.

"Are you saying I'm too weak to hold a plastic arm basket with a few baby clothes in it?" the blonde accuses lightly, lifting a brow with the question.

"No," the brunette shakes his head. "What I'm doing is making it easier for you to look through all these clothes. Two hands are better than one, right?"

"I don't believe you," Sam narrows his eyes for a moment, then he lets out a breath as he hands the basket over, "but I am getting tired. Take this."

"Thank you," his husband says, taking the offered object. He gives it a short tug to pull the blonde in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't you dare try anything in the store, Steve," Sam threatens as he steps away from the other man. "I'm not interested in being the center of attention."

"With your good looks, how can you not be?" Steve counters.

Sam snorts at the compliment as he resumes going through the clothes.

Steve pokes at a few outfits as he rounds the aisle and heads towards the adult section. He's about to reach up for a better look at a shirt when the front door to the shop opens, the bell attached to it ringing with the arrival of another customer. Instinct has Steve's eyes trailing over to get a look at the newcomer. Instead of one person, three have entered the small shop. They're all male and look like locals. The last one to enter turns to lock the door behind them, then proceeds to close the blinds. The owner, an elderly man with a full head of grey hair, starts to protest. Steve's already rushing over to Sam before the first man of the three newcomers pulls a gun on the owner to point it at his face, the hand basket abandoned on the floor.

Steve finds Sam on his knees a rack over where he left him. His husband is holding onto his stomach with a pained grimace on his face.

"Kick boxing lessons," the blonde breathes out as the brunette approaches. "Our kid is gong to need kick boxing lessons."

Steve hushes his husband, phone out as he starts to call his team. 

"Three men just came into the store," the brunette whispers. "One of them is armed, the others probably are as well. They locked the front door, closed the shades. Can you walk?"

The words are hurried and clipped, but Sam hears every one. With a nod, he starts to get up, only to freeze in place when the sound of a bullet being locked in a barrel rings out close by. 

Steve slowly turns to look behind himself, pulling his phone towards his chest to hide it. One of the men who entered is pointing a gun to his head. 

"Put down the phone," the gunman orders. 

"Okay," Steve says, lowering the device. He hears it connect with Danny as his partner loudly calls out his greeting.

The gunman slides the phone closer to himself, gun still on the brunette. Once the device is away from its owner, the gunman slams the heel of his shoe into it, shattering the screen and destroying it.

"Get up," the gunman orders, making a few short upward motions with his weapon. 

Steve turns back to Sam, puts his arms around the blonde, and helps him to his feet.

Another of the three calls out, "Did you get those two from the back yet?"

"I got them!" the gunman calls back. He jerks his gun to Sam. "Give me your phone."

Sam hands it to Steve who offers it to the gunman.

"On the floor," he orders.

Steve lets go of Sam long enough to put the device on the floor. He quickly straightens to wrap his arms protectively around the blonde as he keeps as much of his body in between the gunman and his husband.

The gunman gives Sam's phone the same treatment he gave Steve's. With both devices destroyed, he motions for the couple to follow him out of the aisle and towards the front of the store.

The other two gunmen have the owner sitting in front of the counter, his hands zip tied behind his back. Steve looks to each of their faces and numbers them in the order they entered the store to keep track in his head. 

#One is standing at the counter, looking over a blueprint spread out on it. #Three is at the door, looking in between the blinds periodically to keep watch. Both are armed with hand guns, just like #Two, who still had his weapon trained on the couple.

"Tie their hands and put them with the old man," #1 orders, eyes still on the blueprint.

#Three leaves the window to follow the order while #Two remains in his place. He spins Steve around first, quickly tying his hands before pushing him to the floor beside the owner. Sam turns around for the gunman while he's busy with his husband and is quickly tied up like the other hostages and placed beside the brunette.

Sam bends his knees towards himself to better shield his slightly bulging stomach. Steve scoots closer to the blonde as he watches #Three return to the window and #Two move to stand in front of them, gun pointed towards them but not at anyone in particular.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Steve decides to try talking to the hostage takers.

"I can't imagine there's an awful lot to get from a thrift shop's register," he comments lightly. "Why don't you guys do yourselves a favor and walk right back out that door like this never happened?"

"If you don't keep quiet, you'll be gagged," #One states idly, stepping away from the counter as he walks to #Two. "Check the back storeroom to make sure we didn't miss anyone and tap the wall for entry."

His companion nods, leaving without a word to follow the order.

#Three ducks away from the door to whisper, "Incoming."

"Okay," #One crouches down to the hostages level and points his gun at the owner. "Now, everyone be nice and quiet or you'll all be dead before you're rescued."

The door jostles as someone tries to open it.

"Anyone home?" Danny's voice calls out. There are a few harsh knocks before he adds, "Hello?"

The hostages remain silent. Steve is impressed with the elderly owner as the man looks down on their captor with a calm, disapproving glare. Sam winces, catching his husband's attention as he looks to him in worry. The blonde shakes his head as he takes in a deep breath. He lets it out as the door is shaken again.

"You're missing out on a customer for closing early, I hope you know that!" Danny says hotly, then loudly walks away.

"Annoying haole," #Three grumbles, glancing through the slats again. "He's leaving."

"Good," #One remarks as he stands again. 

#Two returns to the group. He pulls #One to the side to whisper something to him. The apparent leader of the group nods, then orders, "Get to it."

The second man runs back the way he came while the first returns to the counter to roll up his papers.

Sam groans low in his throat, and Steve turns his head to look his husband over. The blonde is bending forward, his forehead beaded in sweat as he takes in deep breaths.

"Steve," Sam whispers worriedly, hiking up the brunette's heat rate. "Mu-My, I-" he groans in pain again, face scrunched in on itself as he falls towards his husband.

"What?" Steve nearly forgets to whisper back, "What's the matter?"

Steve feels something wet soak through his pants and his eyes widen when he realizes there's a small puddle of pinkish liquid coming from Sam's pants.

"Boss," #Three calls out. "We've got a problem."

#One rounds the counter again to follow his comrade's line of sight to the blonde on the floor. He takes in the man's labored breathing, the small puddle around him, and his sweat coated skin. He turns a blank face towards Steve, "Is he having a panic attack?"

"He's pregnant and his water just broke," the brunette explains. "You've got to let him go. He needs to go to a hospital."

"Can he deliver naturally?" #One asks without skipping a beat.

"What? No! He needs a cesarean!" Steve bites out.

Sam's pained groans grow louder as his head slumps further down Steve's chest.

"At least untie his hands!" the brunette begs. "Come on! What do you think a pregnant man in labor will be able to do to you?"

#One turns to #Three, "How long until he delivers?"

"Contractions usually start 12-24 hours after the water breaks, but sometimes the labor process starts immediately after the water has broken," his man answers. He looks directly at his boss, "The child could be born any minute."

"Guess your career starts here," #One states. He looks back to the hostages. "No one leaves, but I'll untie his hands and my man will deliver the kid if it comes to that. But," he says, stepping closer to Sam to point his weapon at the blonde's head while keeping eye contact with Steve. "You make one wrong move and I'll kill him. You have my word."

"I just want everyone to get out of here alive," Steve says honestly, wishing he could wrap his arms protectively around his husband.

Both criminal and cop hold the intense gaze for a few moments, then #One looks away and to his man. "Untie the blonde's hands and check him over. Holster your weapon first. Don't screw up."

"Yes, boss," #Three nods, putting his gun behind his back. He pulls Sam away from Steve and to the side to get at his hands, using a foldable knife from his front pocket to cut away the plastic. Returning the knife, he hooks his arms under the blonde's armpits to drag him a few feet away to lean against a stuffed children's chair.

"I didn't think you'd want to sit in the mess," #Three says to Sam's look of confusion. He reaches up for the man's pant buttons and hesitates. Making eye contact, he asks, "Do you want me to check your progress? I can't see if your dilated with your clothes on."

"You're really nice and considerate for a man who takes people hostage," Sam grounds out with a wince.

"I was trying to put myself through medical school," the man says. "Somehow, I doubt I'll make it through my next class."

Sam's arm darts out and his hand grabs hold of #Three's arm in a vice-like grip.

"You save my son and I'll shout to high heaven for you to be acquitted," the blonde says, completely serious even as he heaves in air.

"How far along are you?" #Three asks, not even blinking at the offer.

"38 Weeks and fo-ah!" Sam winces, his grip on the other man bruising as he tries to get through the pain. He forces out, "Four days."

"At least the child won't be premature," the other man nods. He eases off the hand on his arm and moves it to the lower bar of a rack of clothes. "Your contractions seem to be coming hard and fast. If I don't take a look, you'll be having your child in your pants."

"Steve, please, I need," Sam pants the words, his tearing eyes looking over to the brunette who was staring intently at them.

"Boss?" #Three looks to #One's back. "I'll need another set of hands for this. I think they're a couple."

"Tie his ankles and his hands in front then," his leader remarks, turning to walk towards him. "And I'm taking your gun and half of your take."

"Fine," his underling agrees, pulling out his weapon. He hands it over to the other man before approaching Steve. "Don't start anything," he whispers, cutting away his bindings. "Trust me," he adds, stepping away so the other can follow. 

Steve follows #Three back to Sam. The stranger uses two sip ties to tie Steve's legs and another set of two to bind his hands, keeping both ties loose. He crouches down in front of Sam again and reaches for his pants without hesitation. Steve helps get the clothing off his husband, knocking off the boat shoes when they reach the ankles, then reaches up to grab a hanging robe to cover the blonde for some privacy. 

#Three moves Sam's legs apart as he bends them. Looking under the robe, he checks the opening for the baby more with his hands than his eyes.

"I was afraid of that," he mumbles, leaning back. 

"What? What's wrong?" Steve asks hurriedly as the other man stands.

"That baby is coming and it's coming now," #Three tells him in a deadly serious voice. "I'm going to wash my hands and grab whatever constitutes as sterile, but if there's one complication..." he looks away and takes a breath before turning back. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Wait here and don't move."

The man runs off towards the back and Steve looks down at Sam.

"Danny's going to kill me," the brunette comments, trying to lighten the mood.

"He'll have to get in li-ah!" Sam's back arches slightly with the pain. When it abates, he slumps against the cushion as his head rolls to the side to look at his husband. "The others wanted to be here for this too. There will be a line of disappointed people."

"You're not doing this on purpose right?" Steve jokes again. To the blonde's confused look, he explains, "You know, having the baby in the privacy of a hostage situation to avoid all the video cameras of our families."

Sam chuckles, the hand not holding the pipe suddenly grabbing hold of his husband's hand.

"That's me," he grimaces. "Always trying to avoid attention."

Steve shuffles forwards to press a kiss against Sam's head.

"You'll be alright," he tells him. "Just breathe. There's a reason we went through all those awkward classes about child birth. We wanted to be prepared for anything."

"Don't remember any criminals during that class though," Sam says weakly, his eyes scrunched up tight with another harsh bout of pain.

#Three returns at that moment, carrying a roll of brown paper towel and a few packages of t-shirts.

"We're racking up a major bill in this place," Steve jokes again, trying to keep the mood light even though they were still in the middle of a hostage situation where one of the hostage takers was about to give birth to his child. Steve shakes his head to clear his mind of the ridiculousness of his reality.

#Three reaches in between Sam's legs to check on the baby's progress.

"It's-It's crowning!" he says, amazed at the words coming out of his own mouth. He tears open the shirts and lays them out on the ground. "Okay," he breathes out, looking up to Sam. "In a moment, I'm going to ask you to push. But If I say stop, you need to stop. Got that?"

"Why would you say stop?" Steve asks as his husband furiously nods his head.

"The chord could be wrapped around the child's neck," the other man answers. He settles in between Sam's legs, both hands under the robe. "Okay, push!"

Sam's entire face scrunches as he follows the order, his hand crushing Steve's as he grunts through the effort.

"Breathe," #Three orders, scooting even closer as he ducks his head to check the progress. His patient desperately heaves in air to do so. "Okay," he nods, looking back up. "Again. Push!"

Once again, Sam follows the order, his grip on Steve nearly breaking bone.

"Breathe... Okay, one more, push!"

Sam forces in a shout as his head falls back and the baby comes out.

Steve's eyes widen as he watches the stranger pull out a crying baby boy from underneath the robe. 

#Three uses the brown paper towels to clean the child up as best he can, then he places the still crying infant in the arms of his birth father. 

Sam forces his hands to let go of the pole and Steve so he can wrap his arms around his son. His face is streaked with tears and he feels lightheaded, but neither of those things matter as he comforts the little boy.

"Hey, buddy," Steve says softly, running the backs of his fingers down his son's face as he begins to settle. "Welcome to the world."

#Three moves to get up but Steve catches the man by the arm.

"Thank you," he says, eyes shining. 

The other man smiles tightly at him as he continues to get up and move away from the couple. He goes straight to #One to whisper in his ear about something.

"No," his leader says loudly. "We're five minutes out. He can wait until then."

"You plan isn't worth a person's life!" his man argues, keeping his voice down but not bothering to whisper. "I only agreed to this because I owed you and you said no one would get hurt."

"Variables changed and no one will," the other man counters.

"That man needs a hospital!" #Three says angrily. "He needs fluids and rest! What if the baby catches a cold?"

"It's over seventy degrees in Hawaii!" #One barks back. "We finish as planned. Continue playing nurse for now, but as soon as that truck arrives, you're back on mission."

"Steve," Sam says weakly, bringing the brunette's focus away from the hostage takers and back to his husband. The baby is fast asleep in the blonde's arms that are slowly lowering to his lap. "I'm getting tired. Can you take John?"

"Of course," Steve assures him, reaching forward to pick the baby out of the blonde's hands to cradle their son against his chest as best he can with his hands still tied. He looks worriedly to Sam as the man struggles to keep his head up and his eyes open. "Sam? Sam, are you alright?"

"I'm sure it's...just exhaustion..." Sam tries to assure him, but he frowns as his eyes close. When his body slumps, Steve realizes he's passed out.

"Hey!" he shouts, covering the baby's ears to help muffle the noise. He looks over to #Three as he says, "I think something's wrong! He passed out! What happened?"

"It's probably exhaustion," the man says, stepping back to the couple. He freezes in place as he makes it to them, his eyes glued to the ground beneath Sam's still partially propped up legs. He turns back to his leader, "We need an ambulance. NOW."

Danny rises up from behind a rack of clothes shouting, "Five-O! Lower your weapons!" 

#One reaches for his gun, only to be shot down by Chin who was approaching from another angle. The baby starts to cry again as #Three lifts his hands above his head and gets to his knees.

"I don't have a gun!" #Three says loudly. "There's a knife in my pocket, but that's it!" He drops one hand to point to Sam, "This man needs a hospital! He's hemorrhaging after giving birth!"

As Steve rocks his son in his arms to sooth him, he looks down Sam's body. He sees a patch of red spreading wider on the robe and his heart turns to ice.

"Danny," he says worriedly, looking up to his partner. "Get that ambulance and these ties off me! Sam's bleeding!"

As the blonde detective pulls out his phone to make the call, Chin approaches their teammate to free him. 

An HPD officer secures #Three while another approaches the owner who was still in the same spot the hostage takers had put him. The front door is opened next and Kono rushes in first, her eyes locking on her ohana immediately.

"What's going on?" she asks, running to them. 

"Sam gave birth but now he's bleeding," Steve sums things up. He grabs another robe off the wrack to wrap his son in and lifts the baby up to Kono. "Can you take John?"

"Yeah," she nods, taking the child carefully. She smiles down at the bundle as she steps back out of the way for the others to get at Sam.

"Sam?" Steve tries to rouse the blonde with no response. He checks his husband's pulse; it's weaker than he'd like but strong enough to feel. 

"Okay, ambulance is two minutes out," Danny says, stepping back towards the group. To the officers, he orders, "Let's clear this place out for them, alright?"

"We should get Sam outside so they can take him to the hospital sooner," Steve says, moving to lifts the man up.

"Woah there, superman!" his partner stops him with raised hands. "We don't know if moving Sam is a good thing right now. Let's wait for the professionals to get here, okay?

The officers clear out everyone but the Five-O team moments before the paramedics storm into the shop with the gurney. The two male paramedics get right to work checking on their patient, asking questions as thy go. Steve answers everything they ask as quickly as he can, eyes focused on what they do to his husband.

As they carry Sam to the ambulance, one of the paramedics turns to Steve, "We'll send another ambulance for the baby."

"I'll carry him as we ride to the hospital," the brunette counters. 

"Sir, I don't recommend that," the paramedic says, even as the other man takes the baby from Kono's arms.

"Too bad," Steve tells him. "Stop wasting time and get in the ambulance!"

"Just do as he says," Danny tells the man.

"It's in your best interest," Chin adds.

After a moment's hesitation, the paramedic nods. He turns back to his partner to help him get their patient up and into the vehicle. One runs to the front to drive while the other gets into the back. Steve climbs in one-handed, the other one cradling his son, and his teammates close the doors behind him.

Chin slaps the back doors and the ambulance drives off, its sirens wailing.

 

\- - - -

 

Hours later, Sam is stable and in his own room. After a proper cleaning and a brief check-up, the couple's son is brought into the room to be with his parents. Steve holds John close as he half sits beside his husband on the bed.

"Seven pounds, seven ounces," Steve murmurs. He lowers his head and lifts his child to press a kiss to the small forehead sticking out of the blankets.

"All McGarrett," Sam adds tiredly, reaching up to run a finger down the baby's face.

"Are you kidding me?" his husband chuckles. "Look at that nose! I have never seen a more Braddock looking nose. Other than your own, love."

"He has your hair," the blonde counters.

"He's bald," Steve deadpans.

"I remember seeing a distinct tuft of brunette," Sam argues. "Take that hat off if you don't believe me."

Steve lifts the light blue cap enough to look the top of their son's head over carefully.

"Some of your roots are dark," the brunette remarks as he puts the cap back on. "His eyes are blue like yours too."

"All babies have blue eyes," his husband counters again. He looks up at his husband. "Why are you fighting me over what our son looks like? You know he's a mashing of the both of us."

"But I want him to look more like you," Steve smiles, turning to the blonde. "Then again, maybe he should look more like me so that I have to chase less suitors with a stick."

Sam snorts a laugh as he leans his head against his husband's arm. "If he inherits your personality, we might have to chase him away from the suitors."

"What are you saying, Braddock?"

"That McGarretts are not subtle people."

"And Canadians are better?"

"It's not a nationality thing, it's a McGarrett thing."

"I thought I was pretty smooth when I asked you out for the first time."

Sam lifts his head to look at the brunette.

"You suddenly showed up during a recon mission and asked me to go to dinner with you in front of my entire unit."

"It was a bogus mission with no actionable intel."

"Did you miss the part when I said 'entire unit'?"

"I was shipping out in a few weeks. I didn't want to miss my opportunity."

Sam smiles warmly at his husband, "I'm glad you did it."

"I knew you liked it," the brunette smiles back. "Even though you almost shot me."

"You should've known better than to surprise a man with a gun."

 

A soft knock on the door draws the couple's attention away from themselves and to incoming visitors. Danny, Grace, Kono, and Chin walk in, each carrying a gift in honor of the new arrival.

"Hey, guys," Sam greets them with a widening smile. "Why didn't you come in sooner?"

"We thought we'd waste time wrapping up work things so you three could bond," Kono answers.

"And I had to go pick up Grace so she could meet her officially unofficial cousin," Danny adds as his daughter approaches his partner.

"He's so cute," Grace says softly. She looks up to Steve, "Can I hold him, Uncle Steve? Please?"

The brunette looks to his husband for confirmation.

"Of course, Grace," the blonde answers. "Why don't you take a seat to make it easier?"

Instead of taking the only chair in the room, Grace hops onto the bottom of the bed next to Sam's feet. She extends her arms towards the baby, looking at Steve expectantly.

"There can only be so many people in the room at once," Chin says as his friend and leader puts his son in Grace's arms. "We got first shift on the visiting sheet."

Danny crosses his arms as he comments, "Yes, Charlie will be very upset about not being able to see the baby first, but since he is on a field trip, it will have to wait."

"I need a picture of this," Kono states, moving passed her cousin to do just that.

"Send a copy to me, will you please?" Danny requests.

Steve looks to his team to ask, "What happened to the store owner and the guy who helped us?"

"The owner is fine," Chin assures the brunette. 

"The guy was remarkably calm about the whole thing," Kono adds, taking another picture.

"As for the man who played doctor," Danny picks up the recap, "he's in lock up at headquarters. We're keeping him separated from the first guy we took down when we came into the shop through the back."

"Any idea what they were planning?" Sam asks.

"An armored truck was scheduled to stop at the jeweler next door," Chin answers. "There was a weakness in the wall through a closet in the back that the men were going to use to sneak into the place and catch the drivers by surprise."

"People with high-value items really need to look into their building structure better," Danny comments.

"I want to do everything that I can to help the guy who helped me," Sam tells the team solemnly. "If it weren't for him, who knows what might have happened."

Steve wraps an arm around his husband, unwilling to even think of a world without him or their newborn son.

"We'll see that he has a good lawyer," Chin tells them. "If you testify on his behalf as well, it would look really good on his sentencing."

"We might be able to get him off without serving much time," Kono adds.

"Whatever we have to do, it can wait until tomorrow," Steve decides. "Right now, I'm going to enjoy being here with my family. Safe and healthy."

"Here, here!" Danny nods and the others make matching noises of agreement.

John suddenly yawns, his mouth opening large with the action before he lets out a breath with a soft coo.

"AW!" Kono and Grace chime at the same time.

Chin grins at the baby boy's parents, "You've got a real charmer on your hands."

"Great," Danny rolls his eyes. "A male with the crazy of two superhumans and the charm of a prince. The world is officially doomed."

The room dissolves into soft laughter as Steve holds Sam close and the two new parents watch their son smile at the compliment.

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
